


Sleeping Beauty*

by echo_abendrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop, Homelessness, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty AU, but a modern retelling with a twist, fairy tale AU, there's always gotta be a coffee shop right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_abendrot/pseuds/echo_abendrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Not actually Sleeping Beauty.<br/>Suga finds Daichi sleeping in the woods, so takes him home to look after him. He won't wake up, but Suga keeps him there, safe and sound, wondering if maybe his stranger is waiting for True Love's Kiss™<br/>Buuuuut I added a little twist I hadn't seen before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suga

He couldn't just leave him there. 

The air was getting colder quickly. It might rain later on. Suga knew if he left the man lying in the leaves he'd not be able to stop thinking about him for the rest of the day, wondering if ever he got home okay.

Suga tried to shake the man awake. He'd already tried shouting from a few steps away, but this time he knelt beside the man - sat back a bit, though, in case he would attack whoever woke him - and spoke more gently. "Hey. Can you hear me? ...Hello, is anyone in there?" He gently prodded the man's shoulder, but he didn't even twitch. 

"Hey," he repeated. "Are you alright?" Gently again, Suga shook the man's shoulder. He still didn't react. He looked like he was sleeping. And, Suga noticed, he was freezing. 

"Did you hit your head?" Suga wondered aloud. He didn't really want to touch the man without permission, so he bent around his body to look for any head injuries, other injuries, blood and so on. He saw nothing. "You're definitely alive..." Suga murmured, just double checking that he saw the rise and fall of the man's chest. 

He seemed to be sleeping peacefully - a coma, perhaps. Or maybe he was hungover. He looked perfectly healthy, though. Suga brushed away his own silver hair and looked closer at the man's face. His skin was clear - of strain, worry, laughter lines, spots and everything else, just tanned and smooth-looking, but definitely pinker in places where the cold was getting at him. His ears were almost red. The man's eyes were relaxed in sleep, not even bothered about the cold creeping over his skin. 

"Well," said Suga aloud, sitting back and slapping his knees. "Wonderful place to take a nap. Great choice," he told the man, patting him on the shoulder.  

This end of the forest was rarely visited. It was a pretty large wood but the ground was uneven, the trees close together, and many areas flooded in the wetter months. That was why Suga liked this particular forest so much, but it wasn't easy to drag a body through it - not something he'd thought he'd need to worry about. 

He held the stranger under his armpits and pulled with awkward movements to wrestle him over the ground. The man hadn't even been lifted very high; Suga thought that maybe the bumps would wake him up, but if they did the stranger might not be too pleased with Suga's 'helping'. And, quite honestly, judging by the size of this guy, Suga didn't want to get on his bad side. 

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I," Suga said to himself as he hauled the man over a twisting tree root. 

This seemed like the best plan to Suga. His home wasn't much farther now. Perhaps he'd be better off taking the man to a hospital, but getting out of the forest and finding help would take  _much_  longer than dragging him back to Suga's place. And, hey, maybe the man will wake up by tomorrow and walk himself to the hospital. If not, Suga could get some friends to help carry him. Whatever happened, Suga knew he just needed to get this man warm and safe. 

Warm wasn't easy, but safe from animals and the winter weather, Suga could manage. "Thank  _god_ ," he panted when his house was finally in view.

However, his house isn't technically  _his_. It's old, crooked, broken in many places and probably belonging to someone long dead, but Suga had been living here for just over a year now. It was a dump, but one he was comfortable with, and certainly much nicer than the streets. 

The window facing them was smashed but boarded up by a soggy-looking bit of cardboard. The door sat beside it, but Suga avoided that entrance and moved around another cluster of trees and under tangles of branches to reach the back door, which he nudged open with his elbow. 

Suga mainly used one room of this house. It was small, therefore easier to keep warm, and all the windows were in tact - probably because it was at the very back of the house and harder to get at unless you had an axe, or were just patient and careful like Suga was. All his belongings sat in their places in this small room. His pots, pans, and everything else for cooking were piled in one corner by the window, where it was easy to pour dirty water straight onto the mud outside if he didn't want to brave the cold. There were a couple of blankets spread on the concrete floor, arranged around Suga's little chimney. He knew that was the one thing that, if he had to leave this place, he'd not be able to take with him in a hurry - upsetting since that was what kept him cosy and, well, alive. Other bits and bobs were few; Suga had only a few changes of clothes, a handful of books, plenty of socks and odd little ornaments - things he'd collected before leaving his first home, or little trinkets he'd been given. 

After dragging the man down a short corridor into this room, Suga dropped him onto one of the blankets, which bunched up under his back.

"It's not much, but it's-" Suga bent backwards and there was a  _crack_. "-Home." He panted, exhausted now. But at least the man was safe. Sound asleep still, but safe. 

Suga dropped to the floor on one of the other blankets. That was what he mentally referred to as "the couch", and the man was lying on "the bed" tucked away in the far corner. He'd sort out sleeping arrangements later; for now he needed to unwind. His feet ached. He emptied his coat pockets of the few bits of food he'd grabbed - bought, not stolen - and a couple pence in change. 

His friends lived so far away it hardly felt worth it to visit them. It was, of course, just to see their faces so glad to see him, but nonetheless Suga had fallen into a routine that exhausted him and barely brought enough satisfaction.  

"I guess I can live like that for now," Suga sighed, leaning back and stretching out his legs and feet that were sore from so much walking. Dragging a body through the woods hasn't helped. "And I suppose you're a bit of a change from the norm, eh?" he said to the man - knowing obviously he'd get no reply, but ignoring him felt like he was sharing his home with a corpse.

He sat up again, cross-legged and turned to the man. "I’m Suga, by the way,” he said a little louder. “Sugawara Koushi, but what’s the point of being so polite when I don’t even know your name,” he chuckled. “Suga’s fine, really, it’s what everyone calls me. There’s a regular at work who calls me Sugar, actually, but she always seems a bit… cheery, for eleven in the morning, if you get what I mean." 

Suga laughed to himself. This was no different to his norm. He didn't often speak to himself but when he did he'd be laughing at his own jokes and hearing only a dull echo in response. Another person's breathing was something new, though. 

It wasn't just because of the stranger that made it hard for Suga to sleep that night.     

He worried that maybe this was just a trick, and that in the middle of the night the man would jump awake and slice Suga’s throat. Why wouldn't he? A strange man lying unconscious in the woods? He could be anyone. If this were a film he'd be a rich billionaire who'd sweep Suga off his feet once he awoke - or better, a handsome prince of some exotic faraway land, maybe a fairytale prince waiting for "true love's kiss".

More likely, Suga's given up his bed for another poor homeless man, but one who would probably beat him to a pulp and steal his hideaway home. 

By six in the morning he was tired but unable to sleep at all on the scratchy blanket - "the couch" - with a draught from a crack in the wall he hadn't known about.

The man was still asleep. Hadn't moved an inch, as far as Suga could see. Suga groggily sat up and leaned closer once again, but the man's perfect face showed nothing. 

All Suga did was shrug. He was stumped. The man would be safe here whilst Suga was out today, but Suga was cautious about his belongings and set about to make sure he'd still have something when he returned from work. In one of the other rooms Suga knew there was a secret hole - one of a few, actually - and so he dumped his best clothes and trinkets safely in there.  

He dressed in the corridor. It felt very weird to undress in front of someone else, even if they were in a coma. 

It was an odd situation. Pushed out of his room by a sleeping stranger. He thought again that maybe a hospital was best for the man, but he was fine here, it seemed. He wasn't injured in any way Suga could see, so maybe he'll wake up soon enough. Besides, Suga couldn't possibly get him to the hospital by himself. None of his friends actually knew he was technically homeless so he couldn't really ask for their help. For now, his silent lodger would be staying. 

"See ya later, then," he huffed before leaving, tugging his scarf higher up his face to cover his frosty nose. 

At work he acted like he didn't have the unconscious body of a young man sat waiting for him back home. That'd sound weird.  

Suga, in fact, barely spoke of his own life. Nobody at the cafe on the high street knew about his house in the forest. He acted very vague whenever he was asked. Somehow nobody felt it was weird of him, but he expected them to start prying sooner or later.

"Thanks again, Sugar!" one of the regulars said with a wink as she left. 

A coworker slithered up beside Suga as the bell tinkled when the woman left the shop. " _See you soon, Sugar! Ooh, you're ever so good to me, Sugar! Oh, Sugar, if only I were ten years younger-_ "

Suga smirked as he wiped at the counter with a cloth. "Why do you always, without fail, disappear into the back whenever she saunters in here, Tendou?"

"You're her favourite," shrugged the redhead. "Don't want her latching onto me," he shivered. "Yesterday she grazed my hand and  _winked_ , it was  _weird_ , man."

"That woman gives me the creeps," muttered Semi as he emerged too from the safety of the back. "Suga, you said you could do Saturday instead of Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Suga said immediately, with a sigh for added effect. He's never busy, but he might as well pretend - rather that than have everyone ask why he's constantly available. "My plans got cancelled anyway."

"Aw, had a hot date?" Tendou asked with a sympathetic frown, leaning his arm on Suga's shoulder. "Did you meet 'em over the internet? Bet you used a picture of me didn't you, and they decided they just couldn't handle _that_  much hotness. Right?"

Suga laughed loudly, and Semi snorted. "Anyone who got a match with you would delete their profile, Satori."

"Pfft, you're just jealous," said Tendou, turning away and lifting his chin. 

"And you're lousy at your job," sighed Semi. "Go clean the tables." He threw a cloth but Tendou ducked in time, and Suga caught the cloth before it hit him square in the face.  

Suga was laughing still. He really loved his coworkers. They made him feel more... normal. Like he lived a similar life to them; after a shift they both returned home to their apartments, all cosy, and watched TV and ate warm food, drank clean water. Suga had a hard concrete floor, and his pillow was currently in use by a stranger. Weird how people can lead such different lives.

And, suddenly, Suga was itching to know what stories the man in his home had to tell. 

Unfortunately, he got home to find the man still sleeping. He'd have to wait a bit longer to find anything out.   

"You'll tell me something eventually, Mister," Suga said, jokingly jabbing a finger at the stranger. "And once those eyes open, I want you paying rent," he laughed. 

Suga grinned at his own joke as he emptied his pockets and neatened up his belongings, and then he stopped. "Ah," he turned to the sleeping man. "But now I've said that, you're never gonna wake up, are you?"

* * *

 

Before sleeping that next night, Suga pulled a bit of loose cotton from his clothes and arranged it in a pattern he'd remember in the morning, placing it close by the man's hands. The hope was that when Suga woke, the string will have moved, meaning the man would have moved, even if it were just a tiny bit. But it didn't. It was the same shape.  

Suga left for another full day of working feeling unsatisfied. At least he'd slept better this time.  

He hadn't given any further thought to how he'd get the man out of his house, though. Maybe that had helped him sleep better. He was curious, though, about why his new lodger was asleep for so long, so he went on a search when he got to work to charge his phone. 

After a couple of minutes, Semi came into the back room and settled down on the couch beside Suga, who tilted his phone screen away quickly, hoping Semi didn't see. "You're leaving Tendou out there alone?"

"He's winding up that glasses kid again. I'm getting sick of the poor guy looking at me for help when Tendou isn't looking. And when he is looking, actually."

Suga laughed. Semi fumbled around for his own phone and the two of them fell into silence. But Suga's curiosity was still getting to him, and his search results gave a whole bunch of nonsense. 

"Er, Semi? People can be in comas for a while right?"

"Well, yeah," his friend didn't even look up from typing on his phone.

"It's just like sleeping isn't it?"

"...As far as I know?"

"And do the people in comas  _have_  to be in a hospital?"

Suga bit at his lip. He felt dumb for asking. He was pretty intelligent after all, but he just doubted everything he knew at this point. There was an uninjured man eternally asleep back at his house, after all.

Semi tilted his head to the side. "Erm... yeah? Or do they only help to monitor the person? I don't know if it makes a difference. I know people can live for years with all sorts of conditions and nobody knows about it… of course they usually end up dead… erm, why are you asking this?"

Suga gulped and tried to ignore what Semi had said at the end there. "Oh, I was just watching a programme on TV last night," he lied. Suga was, unfortunately, quite good at that.

He got home and his new lodger was still sleeping. Even now Suga was just used to his presence. All those silent evening hours Suga usually spent alone were now filled with an awkward air at him knowing someone else was near - and yet, the evenings stayed silent.

Suga spoke a fair bit, though. He just couldn't help himself. Suga was telling the stranger all about what had happened at work that second day since he'd found the man.

"...The Sugar woman winked at Semi today, too, and he froze - Tendou couldn't stop laughing..."

"...This poor kid Tendou's always tormenting, it's a shame, really..."

"...Everything  _always_  goes quiet when Shirabu shows up to replace Tendou, since he and Semi _really_  don't get on any more..." 

He enjoyed the company. Which sounded weird.  

* * *

 

Suga lived for two weeks with a stranger in his house. Everyday he checked his breathing and his pulse. And every day he talked to the body in the corner, about anything and everything. By some miracle the stranger never needed food or water, nor had he woken up yet just to tell Suga to shut the hell up. 

During the first week Suga had checked the man's pockets. He had nothing helpful. There was a scrunched up fiver in his coat pocket - which Suga left where it was - and some change, but nothing to identify the man. He remained Stranger to Suga. 

Stranger was well looked-after at Suga's place. His blanket was straightened, his lumpy pillow plumped, and even when the cold was getting at Suga he would throw his last spare blanket over the stranger. It was an impulse. Were the man eating, he'd probably be getting half of Suga's portion as well as his own.   

None of his friends knew about the body yet; Suga just didn't know how to bring it up and ask someone help him move a body. But anyway, the man was fine. His condition hadn't deteriorated, and Suga did look after him well. After just a few days Suga had been brave enough to gently place his hand against the man's cheek, purely to check his temperature. He didn't hesitate now to check his face wasn't burning hot or icy cold. 

"Oi, you still here?" he said in a joking tone when he walked back in from getting changed in the corridor. "I'm quite fond of my bed and currently you're still sleeping in it instead of me. Quite rude, actually," Suga said, smiling to himself, his own cheeks growing hotter.

He got no response from this man, but he'd still grin as if he'd seen the look of annoyance from his silly jokes. His imagination went wild imagining what the man sounded like, how he spoke, how his face moved in different situations, and how he smiled. It was a mystery, sure, but Suga was happy to let the mystery unfold itself. 

"Damn," he said as he checked he had everything. "Hole in my jumper… guess I really do need to save up," Suga sighed. He shrugged it off and grabbed his coat and scarf, hurrying again. 

"I'll be back later!" he called when he was out in the corridor. "I'll be home before it's dark!" 

No response from Stranger. He liked to think that Stranger would tell him to be careful, and to make sure he gets something to eat. Suga grinned as he passed by the window, peeking briefly through the thin curtain into his little home. 

* * *

 

Suga's friends were really homeless. Unless you counted small pop-up tents as homes. Suga felt bad that he hadn't saved up for something less cramped, but the boys all seemed content with the little tents to block out the worst of the wind and rain. 

"Hey-hey, guys! Suga's here!" 

"Uwahhh! I didn't know you were coming today!" 

"Sugaaaaa! How are you?!" 

Tanaka, Hinata and Noya were always the first to greet him. Tanaka was always on 'lookout', which is his own name for 'spying on any women that pass', so he'd let the others know if he happened to spot Suga coming for a visit. 

"Hiya everyone!" Suga grinned broadly. "I don't have anything to offer you all today, I'm sorry!" 

Unlike Suga, none of them had jobs. They got by by begging, rationing, and getting donations from others like the nearby shop owner who often took pity on them all.

Suga's kindness wasn't the product of pity. It was guilt. Back home he had at least another room that didn't have a nasty draught, and yet he wasn't even using it. Suga wanted that place for himself. He'd rather that whole corner of the forest be invisible, than have others living there. More people meant more chance someone would find it, find out someone is living there when they shouldn't be, and then Suga would be on the streets again like them. He couldn't have that.

To keep it a secret, he'd lied some more. His friends here had all been told that Suga lives on his friend's sofa. A scavenger, he'd made it sound, just like them. 

"We're not after gifts from you," called an exasperated Ennoshita, who tells him every time that he shouldn't be spending his money on them. "We're grateful, of course, but you don't _have_ to buy us things."

"And I haven't done this time," Suga said, sticking his tongue out at Ennoshita. "I'm only visiting quickly today, too. My, er, roommate wants to show me some TV show," he shrugged. 

"Ahh sounds nice," frowned Hinata. "You'll have to tell us what it's like!" 

"A TV?" Suga smirked. "Well, it's about this big, this wide, black and, would you believe it, pictures magically appear on the fron-"

"You know what I meant!" Hinata huffed, but everyone else around the little fire laughed. 

Coming to see these guys was always a lot of effort. It hurt his feet, and in the winter it meant he was freezing most of the time. Seeing them laughing made it better, though. And it really annoyed Suga that he hadn't seen Stranger laugh once at his pitiful attempts at jokes. 

The whole time he was there, even after two weeks of work and shopping and whatever else, Suga was thinking of his Stranger back home. He had sort of given up on wondering if he'd wake up, but now he worried about somebody finding him.

Sure, it'd be great for him to finally get help, just in case he does need it, but it would mean Suga's home would be taken from him. It's always been his worst fear, ever since he stumbled upon the place. It was two months living there until he could sleep without jumping awake at every noise, automatically grabbing for his already packed bag, prepared for a quick getaway. He couldn't let his home be taken. 

* * *

 

The rain started coming down when Suga was halfway home. He pulled his coat up higher but it was a size too small, so freezing raindrops still trickled down his neck and back. He shivered once he got back into the house, shaking himself madly in the corridor so he could wrench his arms out of the soaking sleeves of his coat. "I'm back!" he panted as he struggled.

He imagined the reply, like usual. Into the room, he draped his coat over a chair to dry, then flopped onto "the couch" to catch his breath. Stranger hadn't moved. Suga had given up with the string trick now; if Stranger moved, Suga would know. He knew every curve of this man's sleeping form by this point. Weird, but hey, it's all pretty weird.  

"Ugh…" Suga sighed. "I always hate leaving them, but it's such a relief, y'know?" he said to Stranger. "Like… I love those guys but there's a reason I only visit every other week. Apart from the fact that they drain me of my money, that is," he chuckled. "But!" He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a small package wrapped in paper, dotted with a few drops of water but otherwise dry and warm. "Today I kept my money, and bought a bacon sandwich! Seriously, you need to try this," Suga said. "I'd have bought you one but you still owe me rent, so…"

Suga trailed off and unwrapped his food, taking a huge bite and almost melting as it hit his tongue. 

With a mouthful of food he mumbled, "Is this not the most delicious thing ever?! I mean, even the smell… you can still smell, surely. It's heavenly."

Suga resisted the urge to wave the sandwich in front of Stranger's nose. After another few bites, he shook his head. "I'm so intrigued by you now," he said. "No sane human being can possibly resist the scent of a bacon butty. How can even this," he said loudly, holding the half sandwich too dramatically. "Not wake my sleeping beauty, eh?"

There was a pull in his stomach as Suga realised what he'd said.

 _My sleeping beauty_. 

His body froze; one hand still outstretched holding his sandwich. A piece of bacon fell from the sandwich as he sat unmoving in shock.

And then he laughed. He couldn't believe he'd said such a thing. All he could think was,  _thank god this guy's in a coma_. Suga bit the inside of his mouth to stop laughing. He wondered briefly how long that phrase had been in his head… it had felt so normal to say it. It shouldn't have. Stranger may be sleeping, and he may… well, yes, Suga hadn't been able to convince himself Stranger was unattractive. He was handsome, no doubt, but maybe Suga's imagination had gone a bit wild giving him the most perfect smile he could think up. So _sleeping_ and _beauty_ he may be, but Suga's he most certainly isn't.

He won't make a habit of calling Stranger that. People in comas sometimes remember what they hear, but Suga decided he'd pretend Stranger had dreamt that if ever he mentions it. Him mentioning anything at all would be a miracle.

* * *

 

Suga usually gets back from visiting his friends pretty late, but he had told Stranger he'd be home before dark. He watched the light leaving the forest as he sat against the far wall where he could see more of the sky through the window.  

As the light left them, Suga slumped further in his seat. He was cosily bundled up in blankets. He only moved once his back started aching, and when he realised he should probably check Stranger's temperature. 

Suga's hand felt cold when he brought it out from his toasty jumper sleeve, but he quickly pressed it against Stranger's warm cheek. He was always pretty hot - and yes, Suga chuckled aloud when he thought that for the twentieth time. 

He sat back then. He pulled his blankets tighter, and just sat beside his sleeping lodger. These were the moments he really didn't want Stranger waking up, because Suga would look a bit weird just staring at him from perhaps too close up. But life is short and his stranger is pretty, so why not enjoy the view. As he sat back, the light from the window caught Stranger's face; beams of moonlight bent over his nose, and gave his dark hair new, shining silver strands. Suga tilted his head and smiled, realising again that he was actually really good-looking, and he hoped his personality matched.

"Pretty weird, actually," Suga started suddenly, shaking himself from staring. "The moon doesn't give off any light of its own like the sun - actually the sun gives the moon it's light. I think that's how we get the phases of the moon, something about our position… and the moon's position…" Suga laughed, unsure of what his point was. "I don't know for sure… but, yeah, the moon doesn't provide the moonlight," he sighed. "It doesn't do much of anything, really. Just sits there in the sky, looking pretty."

He grinned again. He wished now that Stranger's face would move. Maybe it's like in a fairytale, and the moonlight will magically wake him up. Or maybe it is like Sleeping Beauty, and he needed his true love to kiss him awake. Being asleep and needing a kiss is better than being a frog prince in need of a kiss, Suga thought, since even Suga was at hand to kiss awake the sleeping Stranger if it came down to it. A frog, he'd probably say no to.  

"Night, then," Suga sighed, shuffling back to his spot. _My sleeping beauty_ , he chuckled silently to himself. It was great to have a little crush on someone sleeping, since they couldn't see you do anything stupid, or see how much your cheeks blush crimson at the smallest, most insignificant things… like imagining you're kissing.  

Suga buried his head into his blanket, feeling like an idiot with a hot face, but he was happy. Giddy, in fact. It felt nice; he could definitely wait a bit longer to have this mystery solved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow or sometime at the weekend (there'll probably be 3 in total)  
> Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked this first bit!


	2. Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be a whole chapter of sleeping Daichi, I promise!  
> Also I didn't mention at the beginning that this was first written as an original story, but I didn't think anyone would read it so I'm using Daisuga to see if it's any good - so thank you for your kind comments!

_...Suga?_  

It'd been ages since he'd heard Suga's voice. He couldn't pick it out from the other voices around him - these were all so much colder, sharper. 

The authorities had found their little home, he knew, and now he could tell from the chatter and the beeping that he was in a hospital room. His senses certainly weren't at their best, but he could definitely feel the sting of disinfectant in his nose, and he wished he could scratch at it. 

There weren't many things he knew. He knew his name - Sawamura Daichi - though the doctors still referred to him as their John Doe. He knew Suga - Sugawara Koushi - wasn't with him, and he hadn't heard from him since before the police invaded, when he'd left for work. And he knew there was a reason for the sick feeling in his stomach. 

The air was warmer wherever he was now. Pleasant. Suga's place had been cold, breezy, and the ground was hard. Beneath his body now Daichi felt both soft and scratchy sheets and squashy pillow that his head sunk right into, but he didn't like it. His hearing - the only sense he could rely on - was a little fuzzy, so he barely got to hear what the doctor's were saying about his condition, or about Suga's. 

What else did he know? He still couldn't move his body. Not even a twitch. His vision was still total blackness. He had no memory of why he ended up like this, so even if he could speak he probably wouldn't be much help to the doctors. All he would do is demand they let Suga see him, anyway.

Daichi remembered odd things of his own life. He knew his age, but his hometown was remembered in patches, with blanks here and there where faces and street signs were scribbled out, and he couldn't remember if his old dog was black or brown. There were much fresher images swimming to the surface - those formed by Suga.

Without use of his eyes it was purely Daichi's - admittedly very poor - imagination that crafted these images. He had created a likeness of Suga's workmates; the annoying redhead, whose hair sticks up like he's been electrocuted; the serious one who couldn't stand the redhead; and everyone else, including the regulars. And Suga's friends from the town over, too; he complained about them about as much as he said he loved them. They sounded like a handful. Daichi even had an image of the house he'd been sharing with Suga, though it had never been described, and yet he knew it better than his own home, wherever that was.

At this point, with his own memories clouded in the backdrop, Daichi he knew Suga better than he knew himself. 

And he'd called him 'my sleeping beauty.' 

_His_  sleeping beauty.

That voice, those words, and anything else Suga said, made Daichi feel funny. Good funny, though; warm and comfortable, which is something that house Suga was so proud of lacked. 

How could the words of one man he'd never seen mean so much to him?

* * *

 

Days passed. Daichi remained alone. 

The nurses were friendly, and they spoke to him as Suga had. It wasn't the same at all. 

All they talked about was his identity, his condition.They weren't really playful. They didn't directly tell him anything about themselves. He'd overhear their gossip as they passed but the punchline was often missed as they disappeared from the room. He came to learn their voices, but even then there'd still be a flash of panic somewhere in him as he heard those sharp voices the first time each day. 

Daichi worried for Suga. He missed the way Suga was. Particularly how he saw Daichi as a person to talk to, not a patient to care for. 

* * *

 

_Where is he?_  

Daichi felt so uncomfortable there at the hospital no matter how many times his clothes and sheets were changed. It was alien and jarring. 

Suga's voice - his real voice, not a replay in Daichi's mind - would be ideal right now. Since when had he become so dependent on him?

He needed to know what had happened. Suga may not have been there when the police came, or maybe he was and he had been arrested. Surely the police that visited every now-and-then would mention something to a nurse if they had any news? And if Suga was OK, and not arrested, he'd be on his way to Daichi's side right now. Days ago.

Unless... no, too many scenarios came to Daichi's pathetic imagination. It wasn't worth dwelling. Suga would come.

* * *

 

He was going mad. 

Daichi supposed it was normal for him to react like this when he's awake yet frozen in place, but no. It's so much more than that. 

It was a craving. That was the best description he'd come up with. 

How could he be so invested in another human's voice? He knew without any hesitation that that voice would soothe him instantly. Being reunited with the person that had saved and cared for him. Of course, he'd rather not be in his coma then. Heck, he'd be glad to go back to their home hidden in the forest, coma or not, and have Suga taking care of him again - Daichi had never felt like a burden in his care; somehow he'd felt wanted, necessary even.

Being awake would be best, though. He'd be able to thank Suga then. But he'd shower first. Awake, he'd be able to return the favour however he could - get a job, too, and help Suga's mission of keeping the kids across town fed and warm. There was so much anger in Suga's voice whenever he complained he didn't have enough money to spare for his friends. Daichi remembered, too, how he sounded so disgusted in himself one evening where Suga told of his 'selfishness' at keeping his home secret from the homeless. Suga did plenty to help them; he could keep what he wanted for himself, and not be selfish for it - that's what Daichi thought, and he wanted Suga to hear it. 

Suga was a wonderful person. Daichi couldn't wait to see him, to shake his hand or tackle him into a hug - whatever he could think of to show his gratitude. He could already imagine Suga's laugh as they fall with a  _thud_  to the floor.

Daichi truly craved that meeting. 

And so, he opened his eyes. 

* * *

 

It was the weirdest feeling. A heavy stone pressed down on Daichi this whole time, but finally he decided it was time to get the hell up and find the man he'd become so obsessed with.

His body ached and he winced as he sat up. It had been weeks, perhaps a month at least since he'd used his body; he couldn't make a fist, so he couldn't easily grip the sides of the bed to lift himself up. His legs were like jelly, too, and his feet stung when they touched the floor. It took a while, but Daichi was stubborn and his strength came rushing back well before any nurses passed by. The night was silent, in fact, so Daichi could freely shuffle about his private little room like an old, ill man. 

Though his monitors were all grey and blank, a tiny sliver of light - a streetlamp, he realised sadly, and not moonlight - broke through a crack in the blinds. It was the most bare hospital room he'd ever seen; no flowers, no cards, no belongings. His clothes and shoes were in a plastic bag in a cupboard. They were filthy, but they were better than his hospital gown. He found only a little bit of money as he hurriedly dressed and checked his pockets, but it would do. He'd have to get creative.

He winced from the ache in his bones and muscles, but soon he was poking his head out of the door and searching for his escape route.

* * *

 

Sleeping Beauty is up and about and searching for his saviour.

Daichi chuckled aloud as those words came to mind. He was slowly going insane and that was proof. 

Escaping the hospital had been tiring. He had to move so slowly and hide away so often that it was close to dawn when he finally stepped into the open air. Nobody he saw came running after him, but even so he didn't dawdle to take in the sights before him - that is, any sights. He'd been in a coma so long unable to see, he'd have thought any and every sight would be special to him, but he didn't care. The sunrise over the city was irrelevant to him. He had been patient so far and that meant the wonders the world has to offer could wait; Daichi cared only for finding Suga. 

And that was why he was going mad. 

Still rationing his first cup of now-cold-coffee, Daichi sat far back in his seat at the internet cafe, arms folded, staring at the computer screen. He had four tabs open on the browser. The first was a map where every red pin showed a cafe in the city - several clusters of pins were scattered across this section of the map, with more pins dotted in between. Daichi rubbed his face. He was too exhausted to calculate how long it'd take to search them all. The next two tabs were news websites where he'd given up searching variants of  _Suga, Sugawara, Sugawara Koushi, John Doe, Homeless_ , and so on, as he was shown either no results or too many irrelevant ones. The final tab was twitter. He'd made himself a twitter account there and then so he could search through what people had to say, but even that had come up with bizarre and irrelevant results. 

For all he knew, Suga was sat right behind him. Until he spoke he'd have no idea it was him. That was unnerving. Everything was pretty unnerving to him now, not knowing who he is, but this finding Suga had a more exciting itch to it. 

He didn't know how he'd find his Suga, but he needed to try something. He grabbed a napkin, borrowed a pen from a waitress, and wrote down as many cafe names as he could. It may take days, but he'll find him eventually. 

* * *

 

Not being able to remember his own life was indeed unnerving, but as the days passed Daichi realised that it was more worrying that Daichi had so quickly come to terms with the fact that he had no money and no roof over his head. He had slept a doorway the first evening, down a little side street, and he was kicked out of there by six in the morning. The next night he passed out in an old stone house in a park somewhere after climbing over the gates after dark. He had a fiver left in his pocket after spending his change on access to that computer and coffee, and he was starving before long. Luckily people were kind; he visited many cafes each day and usually one would offer him something to eat or drink - a bread roll or a small cup of tea, and Daichi was thankful. 

But that goal was all that filled his head. 

The excitement he'd felt was leaving him, though. He wanted to find Suga but he had no energy. He was naive, really, thinking it'd magically be so easy to search every cafe there was. For all Daichi knew, he was in the next town over from Suga's shop.

That realisation hit him on the fifth night when he was questioning why he was putting himself through this. He was in another doorway, arms crossed close to his neck. He hated the streets. It wasn't safe. Daichi remembered how terrified he'd first been when he was sleeping in the forest, aware of the ground beneath him and the fact that he couldn't move.

It was awful; he was panicking but only his quickened heartbeat said so. Suga found him what felt like hours afterward, and Daichi was equally glad someone was there and scared again when this stranger moved him. But Suga spoke so kindly, Daichi instantly knew he was safe. A stranger kept him warm, introduced himself and talked to him about whatever nonsense he wanted - Suga kept him sane and content, really; Daichi wasn't so frustrated that he couldn't move when Suga was there. That was until Suga started opening up more, sounding sadder and angrier, and Daichi wished more than anything he could have said something.

Well, now he can. First he just has to find the prince that woke him up. 

Daichi chuckled again at how mad he sounded. Lack of sleep. Lack of food. Lack of warmth. He'd address all of that once he found his Suga, or when he woke up in a hospital again unable to ignore it any longer.

* * *

 

Doorsteps aren't comfortable. Daichi walked like a crooked old man, and that added to him already looking like a tramp meant people walked a wide arc around him in the street, and looked away quickly if he caught their eye. 

It was just before lunch on a weekday, so the streets and eateries were about to get busier. Sleeping Beauty hobbled along. He'd abandoned his list of cafes by this point and instead just walked the busier roads and tried to spot any cafes that may be hidden away.

This one he came to next wasn't hidden. It didn't stand out with a flashy sign or bright colours, it just looked quite cosy from far away. A chalkboard outside had a list of what's on offer written in coloured chalk. It was quite empty, too, with only a couple groups of friends occupying the chocolate brown sofas and admiring the selection of cakes. 

Daichi supposed he looked quite mad squinting through the large window. He wore the same clothes he'd always had so they stank by now, and his skin was dirty and grimy, his hair scruffy. Dark bags hung under his eyes, dragging the rest of his face down too. He looked exactly how he felt: homeless, and desperate. 

The bell chimed above his head. This cafe smelled amazing. It wasn't one of the chains so it had charm to it, but not too much charm like the bizarre, modern cafes he'd come across, where people welcomed the homeless man as one of their own. 

He definitely didn't get that warm welcome here.

The customers looked at him funny as he dragged his feet across the floor. One of the workers emerged from the back, shoulders slumped like he didn't want to go do his job, but he straightened a bit more when he saw Daichi. The man raised an eyebrow, but stood in his place.

"Hi," Daichi breathed. His throat hurt whenever he spoke. It made him sound like a 60-year-old who'd been smoking since his teens. He coughed a raspy, sore cough before speaking again. "Er... does a Sugawara work here?"

The worker looked Daichi up and down, eyebrow cocked still. Daichi looked back as sincerely as he could manage. It probably just looked like he was having a seizure, but Daichi didn't want to be judged any more than he already was just because of how he looked. "Er, yeah. Sugaaa!"

"He'll be back in a minute, he needed to do something," a voice called back. Another man emerged from the back, the tips of his hair dyed black. "Why?"

"This guy's after him," said the first, jabbing a finger toward Daichi. 

The second man's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" he hissed at his coworker and dragged him aside. "He said to not tell anyone he's here if they ask! Tendou you're such an _idiot_!"

_Tendou_. Daichi looked up quickly. Yes! This is Suga's Tendou - same hair, same coworker who can't stand the sight of him.

"...Crap, yeah, I forgot," Tendou was saying, holding his hands up at the fuming Semi. "Jeez, calm down."

"Uh," Daichi interrupted, in a bit of a daze. "Sorry to have caused you trouble. I'm just looking for my friend."

"Yeah, well... maybe some other time?" Semi said, giving Daichi sour looks too.

Daichi nodded, hiding his grin as best he could. This was the place. Suga worked there still. Daichi could come back in an hour, or a day, because he'd finally found him again!

The staff turned back to working, cleaning tables and serving actual customers, as Daichi's sore body slowly turned around. He was so many things at once: ecstatic that his search was over, aching from his horrid beds, starving but ignoring the smell of delicious food, and eager to camp outside the shop until Suga returned. 

He found it weird that he won't recognise Suga on sight, but Suga should know him even with the layer of dirt and grime. He couldn't wait now. He was no longer holding back his grin. 

The bell chimed before Daichi got to the door. A young man with grey hair stepped inside, and he sniffled before raising his head. It was an obviously fake smile that he wore. His face was red and blotchy, his eyes a little swollen. He looked up and held the door open for Daichi, but instead of moving out of the way so Daichi could leave, he froze.

Daichi, groggy as he was, blinked down at the man.

"It's you," came the voice.

"S...Suga?" 

In reply, he got a scowl. His tone hadn't been welcoming, either. But this was definitely his Suga. 

"Everything alright, Sugar?" called Tendou from behind the counter.

Suga looked right past Daichi and flashed a fake apologetic smile at his co-workers. "Yeah, sorry, I just forgot something." He turned to leave the shop again, quickly hissing, "Outside, now," to Daichi.

Daichi followed, not quite sure what was happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innnnn case it wasn't clear, my "twist" was the idea of "maybe the princess in the tower got free on her own", so the sleeping Daichi didn't NEED "true love's kiss" to wake up, he just needed something strong enough to make him wake himself up... if that makes sense... ???  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed reading! :3  
> 1 more chapter to follow, I think!


	3. Suga and Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this for so long -- too long -- and I am deeply sorry; I've had a tough time just generally struggling with what I do! Anyhow, PROPER APOLOGY at the end, and for now, here's the final part of Sleeping Beauty*, a daisuga fic in a coma itself until just recently...

Suga ran.

Adrenaline buzzed through him as he bolted through that forest. His feet knew mostly every groove of the ground, so it was easier for him than the police officer following him. Panting, ducking, pushing himself off of the trees to gain even that little bit more momentum, Suga escaped capture from the authorities, but his house wasn't spared that same fate.

But it was okay, Suga told himself so he could cope. It was okay. He would keep moving, keep working, he can feel safe again.

_But what about Stranger?_

Suga ran so fast he was at the back door of the cafe before he knew it. Locked, naturally, at this hour, and as Suga crouched staring at the gravel to catch his breath again, he burst into tears. 

Home and happiness both gone. Before, he'd had neither for any long period of time, but every time he loses something so precious it hits him hard. His trinkets didn't matter so much; blankets could be bought again. Why was it so hard for the universe to let him just be happy? 

He felt like a coward for running, but as he sat back under the starry sky thinking about how scared Stranger must be feeling now, his thoughts turned darker.

Maybe he isn't scared.

Maybe he wanted to be saved.

Awake or not, Suga had no idea what had happened to his Stranger. Someone could have taken him, informed the police and they swarmed the place. Or Stranger had woken up somewhere foreign and panicked, claiming he'd been abducted. Suga taunted himself with every possibility, frustrated he didn't know the truth. He didn't like knowing so little. He dealt with his mysterious lodger because, honestly, it was something different and admittedly fun, and he was so sure he'd see him wake up one day and finally get his answers. 

This wasn't what he'd imagined. 

Now he stood before Stranger with clenched fists. Though built, this man was clearly very weak, and looked like he'd been living in the sewers for days. His dark eyes were sad and confused now, drained of light in the alley down the road waiting to find out why Suga was so completely infuriated at seeing him. 

Suga didn't really have that answer. His head was a mess. Weeks ago he'd lost everything but his job, and now he was sleeping on Semi's couch under the lie that his boyfriend had kicked him out and he needed some time to get back on his feet. He battled between scenarios every day - _oh, maybe he hasn't come to see me because I never mentioned where I work!_ says one part of him, and the other says _no, he's already told the police every word you said, they're just trying to find you_. He'd jump every time he even thought he heard a police car or caught a glimpse of an officer. He was terrified, again. It plagued him so much that one day he remembered something pretty important, and it made him snap.

He didn't _know_ Stranger. He couldn't pretend to know him, to defend him, just because he wanted to. He had absolutely no idea who this man was, or how he acted, or how he thought. It was tormenting to try to imagine it with so little to go off! Sure while he'd been his 'roommate' it had been a bit of fun, but that was surely over, and Suga bitterly had to get on with things. 

So, right now, Suga didn't care what Stranger thought - he was _sick_ of trying to predict and being let down. 

"You're awfully quiet," Suga managed eventually. Stranger hadn't said anything since leaving the shop. He'd had many chances to. Suga couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head but... he'd be better off asking outright. "What is it, then? Embarrassed? Ashamed?"

"Uh... pardon?" said Stranger. "I...I don't know what's gone on, Sugawara but-"

"First things first actually," Suga interrupted. This didn't feel like him. He was so snappy. But he was angry, and for so long there'd been nobody to take that anger out on, and now the culprit had appeared. "You seem to remember my name, what's yours?"

Stranger gulped. "Sawamura Daichi."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Sugawara," Sawamura said, eyes narrowing. "I really don't know what's wrong, so, erm, can we... talk?"

Suga almost snorted. "Oh you can. I've done plenty of that while you were lying dead in my home."

" _And_ I'm very grateful for that - that's why I've been wandering the streets for _days_ to find you!" Daichi looked him up and down like he was filth, appalled by what he was seeing. "Perhaps I found the wrong Sugawara," he muttered.

Suga's eyebrow twitched. "I'm definitely the same Sugawara Koushi that dragged you out of the cold, kept you warm, talked to you like a complete idiot, and then lost my home," he said with a grin. "You're very welcome."

"Suga..." Daichi was in disbelief. This was not the same person he knew. Though never awake in his presence, he'd heard him enough to understand his character - or so he'd thought. The differences in speech when he was happy or annoyed were pretty obvious to Daichi, but the _why_ wasn't as easy to read, and the clues to changing him back were harder to find. 

"I really wish I'd just dragged you to the hospital on day one," Sugawara spat in that silence. "At least then I'd still have my home."

"Well... I'm sorry you think that," Daichi held himself together. "But I'm glad I was saved, and I'd really love to thank the person who took such a blow for me, though I don't really understand the details. Maybe he'll be here another day."

"He's right here," Suga shrugged. "Just a bit pissed."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Suga rubbed at his temple. His anger was getting him nowhere. He didn't feel like himself, after all, and seeing this response made him feel like the worst person - all that time imagining such a kind, happy smile with bright eyes, and he was doing everything to stop it becoming a reality. 

"Why," he sighed. "Am I taking this out on you?" He sat down on the nearest concrete step, resting his head in his lap. 

"When you find out, feel free to tell me," Daichi chuckled awkwardly. He stood in the same spot by the bins as Suga moaned into his knees, and Daichi became even more confused - and impatient - over his current situation. This wasn't what he'd expected, either, not with his sleep- and food-deprived brain inventing scenarios for him.  

"Sawamura Daichi," Suga said suddenly. "Right?"

Daichi nodded, then muttered a yes, more than glad that the first thing he's heard _his_ Suga say is his own name. And that familiar voice kept coming, thankfully, and Daichi's body felt lighter - like his mission was finally complete, and he could relax a little more. It was that feeling of safety he'd lacked in the hospital, and now he could afford to let his guard down. 

"Nice to finally have a name for you. I've been calling you Stranger this whole time."

"Yeah, I know," Daichi said, stepping forward a little, and when Suga didn't protest, he sat down next to him on that large step. "You spoke to me a lot back then."

"I did... probably too much. Sorry about that."

There was a large gap between them on that step. Daichi was glad of it. There was too much awkwardness here to get over, so such a distance helped. But he already felt so close to Suga. He had been his carer, and Daichi had become ridiculously dependent on his voice and presence, and yes he wished he could jump straight over that canyon, but Suga's body language said he wasn't prepared for any leaps of faith just yet. 

"Weird, don't you think, just how much of a stranger I am to you?"

"Yeah," Suga chuckled. "All I knew was your face."

"And I knew everything but yours."

"Not _everything,_ " Suga reasoned, shuffling a tiny bit closer as the conversation flowed.

"You love spicy tofu, for some reason," said Daichi with a bit of a sigh, his eyebrow raised like this was some sort of challenge too easy for him. "You're a gemini and Tendou loves reading the horoscopes every week, even though you think it's a load of rubbish. You played volleyball at school, that's how you met those kids across town who are homeless too, and you spend way too much money on them-"

"Okay, wow, pretty good memory you've got there. Does that mean... you remember what happened to my home?"

Daichi blinked. "Ah, so you weren't there, then." With no memory of the whole thing, no mentions of him from the police and no search engine results, Daichi had assumed as much. "Sorry, I have no idea. It felt like I only really listened when you were around."

"Oh, great," Suga laughed, waving his hands around a little too much to hide his blushing. 

"I just woke up in hospital - well, I mean, I was still dead to the world, but I knew I wasn't at home any more."

"Home?" coughed Suga, finding it weird to hear him say it so casually.

Daichi blushed now, not wanting to admit how often he'd referred to that house as his home. "You yelled _'honey, I'm home!'_ so often it just stuck," he smirked. 

"I barely ever said that!" Suga laughed, and Daichi grinned broadly. Both boys fell silent. There was still awkwardness in the air, but they both knew once they pushed past it they'd be better off.

"How was it," Suga asked after the silence fell again. "The coma? The woods, the hospital, dealing with me chattering on so much..."

"Terrifying." Daichi sighed. He wasn't sure how much he could say. He was all set to say everything about how calming Suga's existence had been, to tackle him to the ground in a hug he so desperately craved, but it was obvious Suga was hurting right now. "But I felt safer with you around, as cheesy as that sounds."

Suga chuckled. "It was good, having you around, to be honest," Suga managed.

He, too, didn't know what to say. He'd said too much to someone who couldn't talk back, so to have the possibility of his response not being what he expects, it's scary. 

"I... I'm sorry, Sawamura, f-for acting so horribly earlier. I had no right, I..." Suga came to see that none of this was Daichi's fault at all - he'd just been involved, right at the centre. It was all Suga's imagination that had upset him, in the end. How pathetic. 

"Suga, it's ok-"

"No, no," Suga laughed him off. "All that time at home I couldn't help but imagine what sort of a person you are," he laughed again at how ridiculous he sounded, but carried on regardless. "I sound completely insane, I know, but I guess it made me feel less lonely? And... and when it didn't work out how I wanted, it upset me. I wanted to be there when you woke up, I wanted to show you my home, finally, and oh, god, all sorts of things. But then the police were outside my door," he explained, wiping at his eyes where tears were dripping slowly. "And I ran away. And I thought it was because of you - that somehow you had been the one to rat me out to the police, or something, so the great person I'd been imagining was suddenly the scum of the earth. I didn't even have a solid reason or proof but I blamed someone I didn't know? God... it sounds ridiculous saying it."

Suga shook his head and it fell back into his hands. Daichi was quiet, and Suga was struggling to keep his body from shaking. "I guess... seeing you, even thinking of you before now, reminded me of a lot of shitty things, and I'm sorry about that..." said Suga. 

"Well..." Daichi sighed. "I'd gladly work to change that image."

Suga sat up and narrowed his eyes at Daichi, who just smiled. 

"Since waking up," Daichi started, not telling him _why_ he awoke. "All I wanted to do was find you and thank you."

"Thank _me_?" Suga scoffed. "But what about your family, your friends?"

"Honestly I don't remember them, and it hurts a lot that so much of me is missing, but there was no way I could go straight back who I was without thanking you for what you did."

"You're insane," Suga muttered, ignoring his heart beating a bit too fast. "And, hang on, didn't you tell the hospital who you were when you woke up? The police would've found your family easily from there - how long have you been discharged?"

"Ah..."

Suga's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"I escaped, actually. Ran off before they knew I was awake."

"To... find me?" Suga blinked. 

Daichi didn't look his way but smiled. "Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it," he echoed. 

Suga rubbed at his temple again. "You're madder than I thought." Daichi laughed, and Suga did too. Even under these circumstances, the air felt a lot lighter, and it was easier for Suga to give an honest smile now he'd finally started getting to know this stranger for more than just the curves of his face. "We need to get you back to the doctors, Sawamura." Suga stood without a response and kicked at the stones around the floor, head down and hands in pockets. 

"No, not yet," Daichi said simply, still sat on the step. He watched Suga's every movement now he wasn't being watched himself. The tables have turned, sort of. What was that line Suga had come out with once? Something about the light of the moon... the sun gives off its own light, unlike the moon, so moonlight is only reflected from the sun. Daichi remembered thinking it was an odd thing to say, but a lot of what Suga said was nonsense. It was the way he'd said it, though, and what was the other part... _the moon doesn't do much of anything_ , he said. He'd been referring to Daichi, he was sure of it. He did absolutely nothing in their time together, his whole being revolved around Suga's voice - his sanity only stuck around because of Suga. He was his sun. There, he'd said it. In his mind, of course. He was the sun, he was Prince Charming, and he was finally back in his life. 

Is this how Suga felt all that time? Ridiculous phrases just like that kept coming to Daichi's mind, the sort of stuff you see in cheesy films, and he so badly wanted to say them. He couldn't say something to stupid, not with Suga there, within earshot, able to say something back. In a coma Daichi couldn't respond, so part of Suga must have thought it okay... a sort of safety net, that he could probably get away with ridiculous words and not feel weird - _sleeping beauty_ , _honey I'm home_. Suga hadn't any idea how much Daichi had loved hearing that. 

Maybe one day Daichi would speak his mind. For now, though, he liked the idea of that Sleeping Beauty line being used as blackmail - payback for all the horrid puns and badly sung songs Daichi had dealt with. 

"I'm glad you came looking for me like this," Suga said eventually. "That you didn't think I was the villain..."

"Anything but," Daichi said quickly before the other lines could seep out. The perfect time for the Prince Charming line, he knew, but he still wanted to tread lightly with Suga. 

Silence fell again, and Suga carried on kicking stones, before he finally turned to a brick wall and sighed sadly. "Hospital?"

"A sandwich first, maybe," Daichi's mouth twitched. "A bacon butty, was it?"

Suga laughed, but there was a twinge in his stomach, a panic telling him that this kid remembered a lot, and if Suga remembered correctly, the most dreaded line of all may well be spinning through his old lodger's head right now. He turned back to see but a beaming grin, nothing sinister on Daichi's face. Suga held out his arm and helped his weak friend to stand. "That, we can do."

Smiling and in silence, they walked back down the alley and back into daylight. Only a few steps from the street, Suga suddenly groaned and stopped them in their path. 

"Aaaargh, this'll mean you already know all of my best jokes!" 

Daichi winced and help up his hands in surrender. "Oh, god, please don't bring those back."

"That's exactly the sort of reaction I'd been hoping for!" Suga beamed, nudging Daichi's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi goes back to the hospital for treatment and they find out who he is - they give him his own address, his next of kin details and everything, so now he has his life back. A house, too. He has Suga move into the flat with him, partly to repay the favour, partly because they had both been through quite a lot without the other by his side.  
> I have completely forgotten why Daichi was unconscious, but originally it was all ~magical~ and I had to change that. 
> 
> FULL PROPER APOLOGY:
> 
> I love writing, but this just... I don't know, it came to me as everything else started crashing, so I had to let go. My distance from writing upset me so I came back to finish this. It's far from what it was originally, but I'm honestly just grateful if anyone reads and enjoys this - regardless of comments I receive; I am growing sick of needing to see approval or growth, so yeah don't feel you need to comment on this, just thanks for reading! 
> 
> I read through chapters 1 and 2 again and, though I've done this a few times, I just smiled a bit more this time... I love writing. I wanna come back. I remember now how much I love throwing sentences together for my own enjoyment. Again, sorry, thank you, and I hope to write some more soon.


End file.
